Marino Elementary
by AusllyStoriesWeekly
Summary: What had happened the night after Cassidy's farewell party had remained a secret. Years later, the cocky, hair-brained, man-whore Austin finds his first. Why did she come back? Will anyone remember her? Why did they do that stupid thing back in elementary school? Does Ally have another hidden secret? Read to find out all the answers. *Rates M for Smut*
1. Chapter 1

He was eleven.

She was ten.

Fifth grade was finally over, so the entire fifth grade class decided to have a farewell party at the most popular girl's house, Cassidy, who was the first one to ever wear makeup in their grade at Marino Elementary.

"Alright, everybody. My parents left yesterday to go on some business trip, and my big sister went to some college party," Cassidy announced. "So let's play a little game," she said.

Ten year old Ally felt her little, innocent heart drop. Why was there no parental guard in this household? What if there's a kidnapper? Ally wasn't aware that the parents would leave, otherwise she wouldn't have informed her parents that Cassidy would have adults there. She'd never lie to her parents before, but it wasn't the only thing she would lie about, tonight.

The group of children sat in a circle with loud party music to fill in the background. "Alright," Cassidy emerged from the kitchen, holding an empty wine bottle. "We're going to play a game I heard my sister play called Seven minutes in Heaven." She set the bottle down on the wooden floor, center of the circle.

Little Trish raised her hand. "What's that?" She asked for herself, and her best friend Ally. The rest of the fifth graders looked curious as well.

Cassidy rolled her eyes at the innocence around her. "Well you spin the bottle, and whoever guy it lands on then you go into the closet with them for seven minutes and do," she paused and bit her bottom lip, "things."

Ally looked frantically around the room, praying quietly for everyone to stand up and scream about cooties. Unfortunately she was the only one who still wanted to believe in that.

Kira giggled as she found Ally's expression stitched on her face. "Are you scared, Ally? Scaredy-cat."

The next thing she knew the whole circle, except for the boys and Trish, started chanting "Ally's a scaredy-cat," which eventually transformed to "Ally-cat, Ally-cat!" Which, coincidentally, is something her dad always calls her.

She scrunched up her face, annoyed, and grabbed the bottle. "I'm not scared!" She yelled, quieting down the chanting.

Cassidy scoffed. "Fine, but you better not chicken out in the closet. Or you can't be in the party anymore," she threatened.

Ally kneeled down in the middle of the circled, spun the bottle, and returned to her place in the circle next to Trish and some brunette.

It spun, spun, slowed down.. Stopped.

Unfortunately she had to give it another go because it landed on Tilly Thompson, the girl that hated her for some unknown reason since kindergarten, but she was secretly pleased that it stalled her from going in the closet with some boy.

It spun, spun, stopped.

The circle filled with giggles as the bottle landed on the boy who had lost his pants to an umbrella on the field trip to the beach last school year. He was still one of the popular boys, however. Ally still wondered who the popular kids would be next year in middle school.

Cassidy popped right up from the circle, clasping her hands together as it made a loud clapping noise, brining up everyone's attention. "Alright! Austin and Ally get to go into the closet." She took at a little timer from the coffee table and shoved them in the closet, turned the background music on even louder, slammed the door shut, and winded the timer for precisely seven minutes. "Don't be a chicken," they heard her shout.

Their eyes finally met each other for the first time, their faced painted red. Austin, being raised by a strict mother, lent his hand out. "I'm Austin Moon," he smiled charmingly.

Ally could actually feel her eyes burn underneath her brunette hair. "Ally," she whispered, softly, leaving his hand extended to nothing. She inwardly smacked herself for forgetting to shake his hand.

He was afraid she might be able to hear his heartbeat flutter as he heard her speak.

Suddenly, he pecked a kiss on her small lips, drawing back quickly.

"What was that," she yelled in a surprised, embarrassed whisper, even though she knew no one could here them.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But we don't have much time left, I think," he said.

"To do what?" She asked, curiously. Honesty, she was feeling a little devilish and wanted to do something fun. You only live once, the young ten year thought.

"Okay, well," he explained twiddling his thumbs. His eyes wandered down her short, floral skirt. "Cassidy says we have to do things or else we won't be popular in high school," he explained.

Ally nodded, soon getting the hint. She wasn't always the one to care about her reputation, but she heard that middle school was an important time to show that you're well-known for when you go to high school. It didn't make much sense, but nothing really did as a fifth grader. She dropped her white panties, a small flower print on the waist band, and left it around her ankles. "Okay," she took a deep breath.

They had just watched a video, the opposite genders in separate classrooms, and mostly everyone had the talk with their parents. The ones who didn't have the talk had the talk with the children who did have the talk. It was mostly Cassidy who had the talk with her fellow classmates. They always picked on Ally, her being the very last one to know, up until the teacher played the education video for them.

Austin's eyes widened as he watched her take off her small panties, leaving whatever was under that skirt free. The next he knew, he laid her back against the coats that were neatly hung up, and unzipped his zipper. He pulled it out.

He nervously looked up at the little girl whose eyes had squeezed shut. "Just do it," she said.

He felt it as it first made contact. It was slippery, and, weird.

"Ouch!" She yelled, tears suddenly brimming in her eyes.

He pulled, struggling for it to actually get it out, and covered her mouth. "Sorry! Sorry!" He panicked, zipping his pants back up.

She let out soft whimpers, not even bothering to let the flow of tears fall.

"I didn't know it would hurt!" He whispered, obliviously, wiping the tears off her face. "Why are you bleeding!"

She put her underwear back on and rubbed the dry tears off her cheek. "I knew this was a bad idea," she sobbed.

He sat both of them down, criss-cross apple sauce. "I'm sorry," he apologized again. He looked down, embarrassed. "We can just tell them we didn't do anything if you want," he said, nicely.

She looked up and smiled, sniffling in her last sob. "We can just say we kissed," she offered. "It wouldn't practically be lying."

He smiled back. "Thanks. I won't tell anything else."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her small pinky.

He interlocked his slightly bigger pinky and smirked. "Pinky promise."

oOoOo

"Wake up, dude!" He heard his best friend yell over his oh-so comfortable comforters. "First year of our junior year," he shouted. "How awesome is that?"

Austin rolled his eyes and sat up. "Marino High. Graduates of 2015," he said.

Dez smiled an even bigger, goofier smile. "Cassidy's gonna have another killer Back to School party tonight, ya think your ready?"

The cocky blonde smiled his devious smile. "I always do well at her parties."

After a dozen pancakes from his mother, a firm talk with his dad about doing schoolwork this year, which they both knew never helped, and picking which radio to listen to on the way to school, Dez and Austin drove off.

The two were later joined by their "group," Dallas, Elliot, and Trent.

"You ready for the party tonight?" Trent asked them as they sat down in the back of the class.

Austin took a quick, random glance outside the door into the hallway.

He saw her.

"Austin?" Elliot asked.

He slowly looked over at Elliot, his head faced his friend, but his eyes moving back and fourth between them and the hallway. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

Dez gave him a soft punch to the arm. "Why are you zoning out? Class hasn't even started yet," Dez asked.

Austin shook his head. "Nothing," he let out a forced laugh. It had to be nothing. It couldn't be. _She moved over three years ago I think? _

Kira hopped over and sat on her boyfriend's lap. "Ya'll read for the party?" She asked the group of boys, flirtatiously. "Austin?"

"Yeah," he said.

His eyes met secretively with his group, and felt that familiar guilt of the girl sitting on his lap, had disappeared.

* * *

**_Okay I really really really hope you didn't find that creepy. I swear I'm not a pedophile! I'm only in high school. And I'm a girl. I know that can still mean I could be a pedo, but I swear I'm not. It has to do with the story._**

**_I tried my best not to make it that descriptive, so maybe that helps? Yeah. Please review lol. I'm curious about your thoughts._**

**_Oh and this is gonna be the shortest chapter. It's basically the prologue or something?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_ONE MONTH BEFORE CASSIDY'S PARTY_

"Tag!"

Ally stumbled forward in the playground as someone hit her shoulder, playfully.

"You're it!"

She closed her leather journal and turned around to find a freckled redhead.

"This is the part where you chase me," he said to her with a geeky smile. He turned around and shouted, "This girl is in our game now!"

Ally looked around the playground and found that around a third of the children stopped running to see who was it, and continued to run away screaming that she couldn't get them.

A recognizable blonde came sliding down the green slide and walked up to her after the redhead had ran off. "Here, tag me," he lent out his hand. "I want to be it."

"But that's not how you're supposed to play," she informed him, politely.

He scoffed. "You dumb, girl. I'm letting you off the hook. It's not like you can run in a skirt and boots anyways."

Ally's face fumed. "I can run, goldilocks," she smirked at her little comeback.

"Hey, that's a girl name!" Austin shouted, insulted. "Don't call me that."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Fine, what about honey head? Custard cap? Pacman? What about Spongebob?"

Austin let out an aggravated groan. "Those are stupi-" he paused. "Actually I like Spongebob," he grinned. "Now hurry up and tag me before they start to get mad, or whenever recess ends. Whatever's faster for you, slowpoke," he poked her forcefully.

"Ouch!" She screamed. "I'm telling on you," she folded her arms. "What's your name?"

He chuckled. "Austin Moon. Want an autograph for when I'm famous?" He taunted.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, you're it," she walked towards where the teachers waited for recess to end.

Austin panicked as she walked off, and ran quickly after her and grabbed her wrist. "Wait! Don't tell on me! I already had a phone call twice this week, please," he begged. He couldn't believe he was losing his cool to this girl he didn't even know.

Ally rolled her eyes, tugged her wrist back from his grip, and skipped to the teachers while Austin was running behind her.

"Mrs. Suzy!" She sang as she reached the fifth grade teachers.

"She's lying!" He yelled after her. "It's not true!"

Mrs. Suzy left her conversation with another teacher and bent down to the bickering children. "What happened?"

"Whatever she says isn't true!" He shouted.

"What isn't true?" Mrs Suzy asked.

Ally smiled innocently. "May I use the restroom?"

**oOoOo**

"Mr. Moon!"

Austin lifted his head off his desk. "What?" He whined, setting off the girls in a small fit of giggles.

Austin Moon was known as the cliché, heart throb in the junior class of Marino High. Anything he would do would attract the girls, but only when Kira wasn't around.

"Were you paying attention?" The teacher, Austin hadn't even remembered his name even though it's been the first month of school, asked.

Austin scratched the back of his neck. "Yes?"

"Then what's the quadratic formula?" The teacher smirked.

"A squares plus B squared equals C squared," he smirked back. The class laughed, which Austin thought that it meant that he showed the teacher off.

The teacher let out a disappointed sigh. "The correct answer was "Aren't we in English class?' But good for you, knowing your formulas." The class laughed again, but this time Austin joined in.

"You got me there," he looked over and saw a student walked passed the classroom. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Without an answer, the frazzled blonde stood up from his seat and nearly sprinted out the door, leaving the classroom with a loud band from when he closed the door. He ran towards the direction he saw the familiar student head toward, and reached the girls' restroom.

"You've got to be joking," he muttered.

His Attention Deficit Disorder kicked in and figured he might as well go to the bathroom just a few feet away.

Once he finished his business, he walked back to class, forgetting the whole reason why he even left homeroom in the first place.

A thin figure walked a few feet in front of him. She had brunette hair styled with a side part. His eyes trailed down to check a glimpse of her fine ass hidden behind a floral skirt. ... Floral skirt?

"Ally?"

No reaction.

"Ally?" He basically shouted. "Is that you?"

He ran up to the student and tapped on her shoulder, making the girl turn around.

Her eyes widened, followed by a puzzled stare. "Yes," she asked, quietly. His heart melted at the sound of her soft, flowing, cute- "Can I help you?"

"Uhm, uh, da uh-" he couldn't help but stutter. "Yu, uh Ally?" He inwardly praised himself that he got her name out.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat yourself?" Ally asked. "Slower, maybe?"

He took a deep breath. "Ally Dawson?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes?"

"I knew it! I knew I saw you a month ago! It's me," he blushed, "Austin Moon," he held his hand out at the familiar memory from when he first properly introduced himself.

He shook her hand slowly, taking in great pleasure of the way her hand fit perfectly in his. "I'm sorry," she let go of his hand. "I think your thinking of someone else, I don't think I know you," she smiled, apologetically.

His heart sunk. "We went to Marino Elementary together?" Her eyebrows remained furrowed. "Cassidy's party," he continued on, still met by her confused stare. He paused. "Seven Minutes in Heaven?" He finally mentioned, awkwardly.

"Is that a movie?"

Her voice sounded so innocent. "C'mon," he playfully nudged her shoulder. "Don't act like you forgot me!" He almost shouted.

She glimpsed around the deserted hallways. "Don't cause a scene," she said.

He pinned her against a locker, catching the bewildered, upright girl caught off guard.

Austin pressed his lips firmly on hers, making her instantly wrap her arms around his neck, while his arms snaked around her petite waist. Feeling as cocky as always, he moved his hand lower, lifting her thigh to wrap around his waist, making her involuntarily grind her hips into his groin. They both let out a long moan, Austin taking the advantage to shove his tongue through her parted lips, feeling each and every detail on her delicious, fruity mint swirled flavored mouth.

She pushed him away. "Get off of me!"

"Do you remember now?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't want to get to know you either," her voice soft from her uneven breathing. "Please, go away."

Before she had the chance to leave, he slammed his hands on the lockers, locking her in between his arms. "I'm gonna make you remember me, I know you do," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that, goldilocks," she said back. She fixed the collar on her sleeveless, jean jacket and pushed back the bobby pin in her hair. "I'm sorry," she said in a more toned down voice, "but I'm sure you're mistaken. I don't know you. You must have the wrong girl."

"Please," he whined. "I know you do!"

She pushed off his blocked arm and walked down the hall, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm not giving up!" She still didn't turn around, but he smiled anyway when he saw her arm go up to her face, assuming that she was touching her slightly swollen, plump lips.

oOoOo

"I'm so glad your back," Trish signed to her best friend.

Ally couldn't help but hug her. "I've missed you so much," she cried.

Trish pulled back and gave her a serious look. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" She mouthed carefully.

Ally smiled. "Of course, my teachers are aware of my condition, and they offered Bill to come follow me, but I'm getting my thing hooked up next month so for now I just have to-"

"Ally," Trish interrupted, holding a hand up to catch Ally's attention. "I know you'll be fine with that. I'm talking about socially."

She forced on a smile. "I'll be fine, Trish," she reassured her. "It was all the way back in sixth grade, _five _years ago! I don't think anyone remembers," she folded her arms and looked around the cafeteria.

"I know you're worried," Trish said when Ally's eyes finally stopped roaming the lunchroom.

Ally frowned. "How do you know?"

"You folded your arms and look around all frantically," Trish smirked, knowingly. "But seriously, I think your right. I don't think anyone remembers."

Ally glanced over at Cassidy and her group. "I know one person remembers," her eyes landed on a familiar blonde.

"Who?!"

Ally shushed the loud Latino. "Don't cause attention, please!"

"Right, sorry." Trish paused. "Now stop stalling and tell me who you think knows," she demanded.

Ally spit out the hair she was chewing on and whispered into Trish's ear, "Austin."

"What!" She whispered. "That's the worst person to know, yet the most expected. What are you going to do?"

Ally grinned. "I'm pretending I don't know who he is," her smile fell. "Shoot," she whispered. "I think I gave my lie away."

"Already? Impossible."

Ally rested her head on her hand that was propped up by her elbow. "I think I did. He remembers _everything_," she groaned. "Like, even the introduction everything."_  
_

Trish frowned. "What did you do?"

oOoOo

"She called me goldilocks." Austin turned his back to the loud group of his friends and faced Dez. "That definitely means something! Right?"

Dez looked over from the group to Austin. "Sorry," he said, disturbed. "Brooke was just shoving her tongue in Trent's ear while Tilly swapped her already chewed gum with Dallas.. With their mouths. Why are we friends with these weirdos? They're like one big orgy," he shuddered. "So what about goldilocks?"

"That's what Ally called me," Austin smiled. "So that means she knows who I am!"

Dez gave him a weird look. "How does a girl calling you goldilocks mean that she knows you?"

"Because that's what she called me that one time in elementary school, duh," Austin said.

Dez winced. "Ehhh I don't know," he paused. "Maybe the Ally you saw earlier calls every blonde person goldilocks."

"No way," Austin said. "Blondie, sure. Goldilocks? Rarely. Only once, by Ally," he explained. "And what are the odds that another Ally that wears skirts with flowers on them that has brown hair would call me goldilocks, too?"

"About one in eight-hundred thousand six hundred seventy two and one-thirds," Dez punched the numbers in a calculator.

Austin laughed. "See? That's a pretty big chance, which means that's the same Ally Dawson that I had sex with!"

"Who'd you have sex with?" Cassidy shouted at Austin, making their group, and a few others around them, watch.

Austin froze. "None of your business," he said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You better be talking about Kira, you know, your girlfriend?"

"Obviously," Austin said, making another set of secret glances towards the guys of the group.

He turned around and met a pair of scolding eyes from Dez. "You're such a man-whore."

"Hey, that hurts!" Austin said before mocking a hurt expression, grabbing his chest dramatically.

Dez scoffed. "You don't even sleep with half the girls you say you do at parties. If not half, then more than."

"Yeah, but those college girls are way too drunk to know that," Austin explained. "Now keep your voice down when you say stuff like that. I have a reputation to keep," Austin smiled.

"A bad reputation," Dez corrected.

Austin's eyes roamed around the cafeteria until they landed on a familiar brunette, and he could've sworn she turned around from staring at him. "I knew it," he smirked.

oOoOo

Ally started her truck's engine and thought about what Trish had said.

_"If he's getting suspicious, and you're pretending not to remember him, just change your look," Trish explained. "Of course he's going to remember you if you look exactly like the ten year old you were when you met!"_

"That's not the first time we met," Ally thought as she drove to the mall, then later to a hair stylist.

* * *

_**Hope you're enjoying the story:) Please review and tell me what you think, so I'll continue the story! Hope it's not too confusing or weird.. And sorry for another short chapter/:**_

_**And Ally has more than one secret in this story;) Until next time..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**One word; Sorry. I've been procrastinating way too much on my stories. And I don't have any good excuses. I hope you don't think I'm going to fast on this chapter, but I have to continue this. I hope you like it. And yes, there are certain clues to help you find Ally's secret. I doubt you'll get it, it's pretty random, but if you do, PM me:) **_

_**And a great writer once typed that how many reviews you get doesn't matter, and she's right. I'll find her username later. But please, it does help me. **_

_**Look for the clues! Enjoy!**_

* * *

For the past week since their spontaneous encounter, Ally has been taking the most dangerous risks to avoid getting caught in Austin's sight, making Ally chew her newly highlighted hair more than often.

"Ally."

The frazzled girl looked frantically down the emptied halls as her teeth nibbled on more amounts of hair. She then scrunched up her face at the faint, bitter taste of blonde hair dye.

"Ally!"

Ally turned around quickly, almost whipping her head too fast to slam into the locker next to her. "Trish!" Ally spit the strands of her hair out to let them fall back into their beach waved curls. "You scared me!"

The short Latina rolled her eyes at her friend's paranoia. "Ally, you look great," she smiled reassuringly. "Hot, even," she added, impressed. "I doubt he'll even notice you now, since you don't look like a fifth grader anymore. I mean ombre hair? You'd never do that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally looked down at her outfit. She wore a plain, black pencil skirt matched with black Vans, tied together with a floral shirt that threatened to show some stomach if she raised her arms. "I think I should change," Ally frowned. "I miss my old hair, and my skirts that actually allow me to fast walk to class before the others," she complained.

Trish scoffed. "But you look so much better," she smiled. "Just do it for yourself," Trish said, making Ally give her a confused stare. "I mean, you're so self conscious! You need to broaden your horizons?"

Ally laughed. "Thanks for the pep talk," she said sarcastically, "but I'm changing." She turned around and walked into the restroom, soon followed by Trish.

"Ally, don't be a chicken!" Trish called from outside the stall where Ally changed into a spare outfit I'm her bag.

She soon came out with a ripped pair of blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie. "I kept the shoes," she smiled, hopefully making her best friend a little proud that she wasn't wearing her brown cowgirl boots. Trish gave her a disapproving glare, turned around and left the bathroom. "What!" Ally called from behind Trish.

_ring ring ring_

_"Alright class," the teacher called. "Put the toys away, it's snack time! Whoever finished their healthy snack gets a sticker!"_

_Austin sat in his plastic chair beside his table partner, impatiently waiting for his snack to arrive. _

_"I can't wait for my sticker!" His partner squealed. _

_Austin rolled his eyes. "This is easy," he whispered to the overly excited child. "Finishing a snack always gets me a sticker," he informed proudly. _

_The child next to him nodded. "I never get the impressive stickers," the child forced a smile. "But that doesn't mean you should give up!"_

_The teacher eventually came up to them and handed each a plate full of apples and carrots. _

_"Thank you!" Austin's partner smiled before the teacher walked away. The smile then disappeared with a disappointed frowned. _

_"I hate carrots," they both muttered. They looked up at each other. "You too?"_

_"Yeah," his partner answered first. "They're the most disgusting vegetable in the whole, wild world!"_

_Austin smiled at the realization that him and his partner had something in common, but then felt guilty that they wouldn't get a golden star. _

_After finishing their apples, they stared at the two baby carrots left on their paper plate in horror. "Are you gonna eat them?" Austin asked, answered by a sad shake of the head. _

_"Okay, kiddies!" The teacher called. "I'm going to check your plates before we have coloring time!" She pulled out a sheet of stickers, showing the excited class of first graders shiny, gold stars. _

_"What are we gonna do?" Austin's partner asked, frantically. "I was so ready to get my first gold star!" __The pouting kid looked down at the empty plate in front of Austin. "You ate your carrots?!"_

_Austin gulped down the carrots with a devastating expression written across his face as he saw the teacher give the kids in front of them their golden stars. _

_"Wow! Good job!" The teacher congratulated the next two. _

_Austin' s partner gave the teacher a confused gaze as a golden sticker was put on the both of them, then looked down at the two emptied plates._

_"You ate my carrots, too?" The child whispered in shock. Austin nodded, still disgusted with the nasty taste in his mouth. His partner smiled thankfully, then took off her own golden star the teacher just gave and placed it on Austin's shirt. "You deserve two. Thank you."_

_Austin smiled as his cheeks grew warm, and looked down at the two golden stars plastered on his yellow striped shirt. "No problem, Dawson."_

**_oOoOo_**

"Allyson Dawson?"

"I don't think she's here," a student called out.

"I heard she had a migraine?" Another student added.

"Again?"

Austin let out an inaudible sigh as he folded his arms and rested his head on the desk. It had been a week since Ally was in his class, right when he found out it was Dawson from elementary school.

Was she avoiding him?

"Why would she be avoiding you?" Kira asked beside him.

"Austin Moon?"

"Here," he called out to the substitute. "Why would who be avoiding me?" He asked Kira quietly beside him.

"You asked why some girl was avoiding you," she answered. "What girl? Who is she? You're new girlfriend? You moved on already?"

"Quiet down," he hushed. "And we've been through this," he rose his head from his desk and stared at Kira. "Me and you are just friends," he patted her back. "Good friends," he smiled.

Kira let out an annoyed groan before calling out to the substitute that she was present, in a very unpleasant voice.

After another long hour and a half of chemistry, or what was supposed to be chemistry, Austin excitedly jumped into his car with Dez, on their way to their usual meetup at Dallas' house.

"So you're finally available?" Elliot asked Austin in Dallas' room.

Dallas got up from his bed and stared down at Austin with surprised eyes. "You finally did it?"

Austin laughed. "Yup, I told her that we were just friends last night," he smiled.

The guys each extended their arms, a shot glass filled with alcohol in each hand. "To freedom," Dallas chuckled.

"To freedom!"

Austin sat up. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkened of.. Dallas' living room. His doubled vision showed the guys passed out on couches and tables around him.

His hand automatically grabbed his pounding head as he ran up the stairs clumsily and into the bathroom in Dallas' room to vomit every ounce of alcohol he just drank. He cursed at how bad of a drinker he was.

Austin opened the rusted doors to the small balcony quietly, the smallest imaginary noises splitting his brain in half every second. He inhaled a big gulp a fresh air as he held on tightly to the railing in front of him, but his doubled vision soon caught a sight in the house next door.

He squinted his eyes to readjust the spinning, and locked his vision on the window with the lightly separated curtains.

Ally.

"I'm sorry!" Ally threw her bookbag on Trish's bedroom floor followed by a door slam. "I just can't go and wear that kind of stuff," she explained while Trish plopped on her bed. She opened a magazine, showing her nonexistent care of the situation. "I mean dying my hair was already enough," Ally carried on. "People would stare at me funny, and that would make me stand out." She was informing herself more than she was with Trish.

"Uh huh," Trish nodded, flipping another page.

Ally picked up her bag and took out the outfit from earlier. She studied it carefully, eyeing how thin the material was, and how it stuck to her like a second layer of skin. "This is thinner than my epidermis," she uttered.

But she couldn't help but admire how alluring it looked on her. She cocked her head to the side. "Try it on again," Trish spoke, Ally losing her train of thought. Trish hopped up from her bed, tossing her last month edition of Tiger Beat. "I'm gonna go heat up some pizza." She signed before she left.

Ally still felt conflicted, but decided she'd wear it again. It's not like anyone would see it.

His eyes widened.

His vision went back to normal as his eyes stayed locked on Ally as she stripped her top off, revealing her plain black bra, holding her perky, plump breasts all too well.

Her hands trailed down to her pants as she slid them off with ease, making Austin's hand involuntarily move down to his crotch. He stared at her creamy, smooth skin, lost in a trance that he'd never felt before.

His grip tightened.

He's seen plenty of naked women, sure, but her hourglass figure and back dimples made his dick throb like it never did before. He stifled a groan, knowing that watching her would have to make it impossible to not turn him on.

She checked herself out in the full body mirror in front of her, surprised at how she actually got rid of her food baby from the summer of never leaving the couch. She actually smiled at herself, running a hand through her new hair as she placed a hand on her slim figure.

He pumped.

The corner of her eye caught the slightly opened curtain before she fully turned around and ran to close it, swearing she saw a figure from the house next door. She figured she was still being paranoid.

oOoOo

"Hey, Allyson," Austin greeted her, his smirk laced on his face from the weekend's event. He couldn't help the shade of red creep up his cheeks.

She wanted to scream, shout, throw her books on the imp and pull out the damn goldilocks on his head. Why did he recognize her? Why wouldn't he leave her the hell alone?

He put his arm around her shoulder carefully, making it so slow so she wouldn't notice. The height difference helped him so it wouldn't be so much of a struggle.

She noticed instantly and quickly shoved him off, thanking that nobody was in the hallway to see. She uncharacteristically rolled her eyes in annoyance. He frowned.

"So," he chuckled awkwardly. "Where you headed?"

Silence.

"I'm going to class," Austin told her. She didn't ask. His eyes wondered around the hallways, and landed on a nearby poster hung up on the wall. "Blood drive!" He practically shouted, overjoyed that he could start a conversation. Ally responded, startled, by looking up at him curiously. He rubbed the back of his neck as his memory wondered to Friday night.. He felt like a damn peeping Tom. "Are you gonna do the blood drive this Thursday?" He caught her eyes looking at his lips curiously. He smirked.

She shrugged, her lips locked in a straight line. He noticed the same innocence Ally had as an elementary kid as she looked at the poster, and he couldn't help but smile. "You should," he said, bumping into her lightly. "Unless you're scared," he teased.

"Sorry did you say something?"

He frowned. "No," he said disappointedly. Ally was one tough girl. But he liked a challenge. Nobody ever ignored Austin Moon, he thought.

She rubbed her temples and walked faster towards the restroom in a daze. "Sorry I have to leave." She was gone.

"I'm not giving up," his memory flashed back to his first grade class, "Dawson," he smirked. He would make her remember him.

He walked up to the girl's bathroom, trying to see if she was coming soon. _When did I become such a stalker? _

"It's not going away!" Austin heard her cry in the bathroom. "I'm scared," her voice grew weak in heavy breaths. "I can't keep going like this," she paused, sniffled, and took another deep breath. His heart fell down to his stomach at the pain in her voice, curious as to what she was talking about. Was it the fact that he remembered? It couldn't be..

He heard a thud.

Without thinking, he ran into the girl's restroom and found Ally kneeling on the ground, her hand holding her up off the floor, the other one grasping her head.

"Dawson!" he quickly kneeled beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder, supporting her.

Her creamy skin grew pale, her face red with tears flowing down them. She tried forming a sentence, except Austin only heard a cracked noise. "Shh, it's okay," he told her. "I'll help you I the nurse before the bell rings." She responded with a small nod.

_"Allyson? Allyson!"_

Only Austin looked down at the newly cracked phone on the ground. "What's that?"

She ignored him.

He picked it up and handed it to Ally before they headed to the nurse.

"Ally!" The nurse greeted her worriedly. "Are you okay?" Her eyes looked at Austin in surprise. "Oh, thank you for bringing her," she smiled warmly. "Please, set her here," she motioned towards another room filled with a few beds.

Austin could feel Ally grow weaker beside him. He decided to scoop her up in his arms and walked to the room, setting her on the bed, scared that she could break if he wasn't careful enough.

The nurse let out a sympathetic sigh when the two left the room Ally slept in. "Is she okay?" Austin had to ask.

"It's no one's business except her and her family," she smiled, apologetically. "Here, I'll sign you a pass to class.

His eyebrows stitched together in curiosity. Something's seriously with her, he finally thought. But what? He suddenly felt his heart best out of his chest..

He was scared shitless.

He thanked the nurse for the pass she handed him as he watched the dark room holding Ally in until he left the nurse's office, completely unaware of the other student waiting to be assisted by the nurse. The student sent a glare to Austin before setting their eyes on Ally.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Until next time:)**_


	4. Chapter 4

She opened her eyes.

Chair, desk, television, closet, drawers, window, bed.

She clenched her fists, filling them with the unfamiliar beddings that built underneath her knuckles as she looked out the window, with it's also unfamiliar surroundings. She noticed the unused playground sitting in the, what Ally supposed, was a backyard, rusting it's most likely over ten years of life away.

Her eyes widened.

_"You can't catch me!"_

_The children ran frantically through the freshly cut yard as they laughed their hearts out, holding a cheap watergun in each of their hands. _

_Ally giggled as the familiar blonde squirted water at her arm, forcing her to squeal as she punched him weakly on his naked torso. _

_"Wow!" Ally shook her limp hand, squeezing her watergun in her other hand. "Since when did you get muscle?"_

_He chuckled, raising his scrawny arms to flex a signature muscle pose. "Can't blame a boy for growin'," he raised his eyebrows cockily. _

_She scoffed as she dropped the watergun on the grass and plopped her soaked butt on a swing. She stared up at the clouds filling the blue sky. "Cumulonimbus," she smiled, excited that she remembered her previous study session her mother made her do. _

_"What?"_

_"Do you think we'll still be friends in the future?" She asked, making him quirk an eyebrow._

_He walked up to the play set. "What do ya mean? Of course We are," he said undoubtedly. _

_"We're only in third grade," she informed him. "I don't even know what I'm gonna have for dinner tonight, I don't even know when I'll pronounce my r's right yet," she pronounced it "aw," "and none of us know what'll happen in the future." _

_He scoffed. "That doesn't mean anything," he said. "I'm not even sure you'll ever pronounce your r's right," he smirked, earning a scowl from the pouting girl. "Just kidding," he laughed. He aimed his water gun at Ally, ready to fire._

_She screamed as a bolt of lightning lit up the suddenly dark sky, quickly followed by a loud roar of thunder. Rain fell from the sky and pounded harshly on the little kids. _

_"C'mon! Let's go inside," he yelled as he guided her back into the house. _

"Up already?"

Ally blinked away the memory, her head looking up as her confused gaze settled on-

"Mrs.. Mrs. Moon?" Ally sat up, but not before Mimi jogged into the room and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to sit back.

"Hello, dear," her radiant smiled nearly brought tears to Ally's eyes. Oh, how she missed that familiar smile. "Your mother let me pick you up," she said slowly.

Ally smiled, only slightly forcefully. "You don't have to do that, I'm fine right now," she said as respectfully as she could.

Their attention drew to a figure standing in the doorframe.

Ally couldn't help resist the bigger smile that formed on her face.

"Riker!" She nearly screamed before she hopped out of bed and hugged the boy that met her halfway. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Riker laughed. "College does that to a person," he squeezed tighter. "But it also helped that you disappeared for like, ever."

"Be careful!" Mimi said. "Don't squeeze her so hard.."

"Mom, she's not dying, she's perfectly fine," he rolled his eyes.

Ally felt a tenth of a heavy weight fly off her shoulders. She knew not many knew of her "secret", but she was so glad someone could say what was frequently on her mind.

Riker let go of their hug, leaving Ally feel a little colder.

"Well I gotta go to work," he put on a half frown. "But stick around so when I come back we can do some catching up," he smiled, making her smile, too.

"I'll try," she giggled.

•••

"I knew you were faking," Austin smirked.

That damn smirk, she thought.

He looked at her roll her eyes, making him pop up from the bed and do a dance of victory as he screamed, "I knew it!"

"Good for you," she rubbed her temple.

Austin caught his behavior, and sat down next to her on the bed. She slightly scooted away from him. He let out an awkward cough. "Sorry. So can I asked what happened back there?" He couldn't help but ask.

She recognized the impatient tone in his voice, almost making her smile at the fact that he sounded exactly the same as when they were little, except now his voice was deeper.

"It's no one's business," she answered. "Especially not one that doesn't remember you in fifth grade," she finally snapped.

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

_Their eyes finally met for the first time, their faces painted red. Austin, being raised by a strict mother, lent his hand out. "I'm Austin Moon," he smiled charmingly. _

Of course she knew that at the time, but she was so nervous and embarrassed the only thing she could do was respond stupidly with her own name.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, noticing how he'd been doing that lately. "It was only because we didn't have our fourth grade class that year and in that class we kinda bonded so in fifth gr-"

Ally scoffed as she stood up from the bed and walked to the middle of the room, and faced Austin on the bed. She knew the girls in his fourth grade class rolled from Cassidy to Tilly to even Trish, but she wasn't in their class to form the pact that they'd rise together to the top starting in middle school. "I know," she interrupted. "But that still doesn't matter. There's nothing even wrong with me." _She's lying, _Austin thought.

Ally's phone lit up with a flash underneath her tenacious grip, catching their attention. She loosened her tightened fingers, wondering when her grip has gotten so strong. "My mom's here," she read the text. She spun on her heels and made her way to the door, but not before she stopped and said, "Tell Riker I'm sorry I had to leave so soon."

She left.

"Allyson!" He called out for her, but of course it was as she couldn't even hear him. But what else was knew? Austin let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed as he heard Ally say goodbye to his mother.

"Bye bye, dear!" he heard his mother say. "Please don't be a stranger and come back soon! Mike would also be happy to see you after so long," he could actually hear the words come through his mother's smile. "And don't worry, nobody, not even my boys," she referred to his two sons and her husband, " will need to know," he heard her say in a quieter voice.

His ears perked up.

"Thanks Mrs, Moon," Ally said. Austin stepped as quietly as he could to the door so he could get a better listen.

"What are you doing?" His mother asked. He poked his head out from the room to find his mother right in from of him. "Eavesdropping? You know better than that," she scolded. "There's nothing for you to know, anyways."

He noticed the car in their driveway pull out from the window in the hallway, he eyes never leaving the girl he was so curious about in the passenger seat.

•••

Ally held the phone out, extending it away from her face by stretching out her arm.

"Hi, Ally-cat!" Her dad greeted. "This is so cool, we get to see each other on the phone! But it's kinda hard doing this with one hand.."

Ally smiled. "Hi dad," she laughed at the way her father would be so fascinated with the current technology. "And it's FaceTime, we've had it for a while."

"Face-what?"

Ally felt a presence behind her, making her turn around. Nowadays she felt like her four senses were growing stronger. She hung up on her dad. "Cassidy?"

"How do you know my name?" The blonde asked, surrounded by her cliché girlfriends behind her. "Oh right, everyone does," she smirked cockily.

Ally felt relieved. Maybe changing her hair a little did change her background appearance. She studied the girls behind her. Tilly Thompson and Brooke.

_"Ally-cat, Ally-cat!"_

She inwardly cringed at the small intellectual insult that somehow made her feel bad inside. Did they remember her? She mulled over the endless possibilities as to what could happen in the near future. Move schools because of endless bantering would be read again on her school transcript.

They remained an unknowing glare towards her, so maybe she was safe.. For now.

"Stay the hell away from him," she threatened, taking a step towards the confused brunette. She took a step back. "Austin!" She answered Ally's confused expression. "He's not yours."

Was she serious? Ally looked around the scenery, only found to be present in the empty bleachers outside on the football field. School. No cameras? She wasn't being punk'd? Because the only time she would see something like this would be on a cheesy high school show on kid's television. She suppressed a chuckle.

"Is he someone else's?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"No," she answered rather quickly. "But he will be again, soon, and not by you," she added quickly. "And don't give me that innocent look. I know you're trying something and I'm not gonna let you."

"I'm honestly not trying anything," she explained. "I'm really just trying to avoid him.."

Cassidy and her girls gasped. "Oh, so you think you're too better for him? New's flash, bitch, you don't deserve him." _Then what do you want me to do?_ Ally questioned, not daring to say it out loud to start another discussion. "Remember, I warned you," she said before walking off stiffly in her too high heels. Her gang quickly followed.

She sat down on a cold bench on the last row of bleachers and took in a whiff. She smelled grass, followed by what she presumed was weed. She knew people smoked, but she didn't know she would smell it so strong in a school. She chuckled at an early thought of her wanting to try and smoke, but cried when she chickened out with one she stole from her aunt's purse.

Ally sat there, alone. She looked at the football field as she heard the cars from the road in front of the school zoomed by and have the occasional honk. She heard a few crickets make their beautiful symphony buried in the grass. Students staying after school in the gym dribbling a basketball, scuffing their shoes against the polished floorboards, only to be drowned out by the whistling in her ears.

She looked at the football field again, and saw a couple holding hands, walking around the track field that went around the outside of large, empty field. She saw them hold hands, laugh, share stories from their days.. Or were there four of them together? No, she held her head in between her hands.

How was she going to get though.

"Hey," she felt the row she was sitting on move, and looked up to find Austin sitting next to her.

"Hi," she looked around to see if Cassidy had stuck around, and let out a relieved sigh to see they were alone, and suddenly noticed they were alone. She plugged in her earbuds and turned up the volume of her favorite song, tuning out a conversation she knew Austin would try to make. She took her binder out and leaned her back against the fence as she started writing her rough draft on the essay due next week of The Great Gatby.

"Nice day out today, huh?" He felt a small chill shoot up his spine from a breeze that flew by. She didn't even nod, but instead kept writing. He decided to get some work done, too, by taking out his math analysis worksheet and setting it on his binder. He looked inside his empty pockets of his bag. He looked up at Ally. "Do you have a pen?" He smiled at her nervously, making Ally raise her head and point to her earplugs, then continue her work.

He pouted, and tapped on her shoulder, catching her attention. He rose a hand and scribbled the air with a questionable face, as if he was asking for a pen. She handed him hers and quickly dug out another one in the bag next I her. "Thanks," he smiled. His smile dropped when she started working on her essay again. He wasn't getting anywhere. But why wouldn't she let him talk?

Ally caught him scratch the back of his neck from the corner of her eye, but she ignored it.

A small block, colored white caught Austin's attention, and made him pull it out of his bag. It was his cell phone.

_At a vulgar, gaudy party in the apartment that Tom keeps for the affair, Myrtle begins to taunt Tom about Daisy, and Tom responds by-_

Ally saw Austin's hand reach towards her leg, making her look down at the wide space in between them. It was his phone.

_What song are you listening to?_

She look at the message typed into the notes as Austin went on with his overdue homework. She didn't dare make eye contact as she took the cell phone and punched in an answer, making Austin do another victory dance in his head. He laughed at the slow speed she took typing the message.

_My favorite song _

She placed it in the space between them.

Short, but still an answer, Austin smirked as she returned to her work. He took another note.

W_hat's the song?_

_ I can't tell you, it's embarrassing._

He noticed a small smile form on her face as she went back to her essay.

•••

Penny walked into the familiar office and greeted the doctor, holding a clipboard tightly in his wrinkled hands. He let out a sympathetic smile. "It's not very good news, I apologize."

* * *

**_Alright so I'm getting this idea off a video I saw once on Facebook, and it's really popular, but old. So I'm guessing some of you will know her secret now. But don't spoil it in the reviews that I'll hope you leave!_**


End file.
